Pecadora
by Inuka7
Summary: Nadie diría que la dulce Hinata podría ser una pecadora con todas las letras. Lo suyo no era un pequeño desliz puntual, no. Era un plan de toda una vida que la consumía por dentro pero al que no podía poner freno. Y es que eso es lo malo de la avaricia. Que nunca tienes suficiente.


_Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto de Pecados Capitales del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

Hinata Hyoga era una avariciosa.

Cualquiera que escuchase esa afirmación se echaría a reír, tomándolo como una broma, o bien se quedaría estupefacto. Pero nadie daría credibilidad a tales palabras.

¿Cómo la dulce, callada, gentil y tímida Hinata podría encarnar el capital pecado de la avaricia?

Y ese era el punto en el que la hermosa heredera les tenía a todos engañados. ¿Pensaban que era de piedra? ¿Qué el hecho de que se padre la considerase una inútil, que su primo hubiese intentado matarla y que su hermana fuese a suplantarla en el clan no le importaban lo más mínimo?

Qué equivocados estaban… Pero Hinata no era una soberbia ni una necia. Conocía perfectamente sus limitaciones. Dejarse llevar por la ira e intentar enfrentarse a todos aquellos que la creían una inútil sólo serviría para darles la razón. Sus ojos no eran tan poderosos como los de su padre o su primo. Pero ella si había visto algo de lo que los demás no se habían percatado hasta no mucho tiempo atrás.

En Naruto Uzumaki.

Ese chico, torpe y metepatas tenía una extraña cualidad que le hacía capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier reto y salir airoso de él. Ese rubio hiperactivo era lo que Hinata necesitaba para recuperar la gloria perdida. Y al darse cuenta de ello en sus ojos apareció el primer destello de codicia.

Su timidez no era fachada, así que fue difícil hacerse notar a los ojos del rubio pero poco a poco fue consiguiéndolo. Que Neji casi la matase sirvió para algo y pudo tener su primera conversación con Naruto, quien le dijo que le gustaban las personas como ella. El plan estaba en marcha.

* * *

A veces no tenía muy claro si estaba siendo una mala persona. Pero no creía que existiese nadie totalmente bueno o totalmente malo. Las personas tienen matices. Y ella no podía evitar desear todo lo que pretendían arrebatarle. No. En realidad deseaba más.

Tenía el pleno convencimiento de que Naruto llegaría lejos y Hinata estaría a su lado. Estaba segura de que le nombrarían Hokage y cuando lo hicieran ya se aseguraría ella de ser su esposa. La mujer más importante de toda Konoha. Su padre tendría que doblar la rodilla ante ella, al igual que todos aquellos viejos rancios del consejo. Nadie en la aldea la volvería a mirar con lástima. Sería poderosa, tendría reconocimiento y una vida plena. Y tendría a Naruto. El tiempo lo había transformado en algo más que su herramienta para la gloria. Comenzaba a quererlo de verdad.

* * *

Lo supo cuando se lanzó a dar su vida por la de él. Entre sus planes no se encontraba morir sin haber cumplido sus objetivos. Pero su amor por Naruto fue más fuerte que su avaricia. Y cuando abrió los ojos creyó, durante un breve instante, que sus sentimientos habían purificado su oscuro pecado. Entonces una voz en su interior le hizo saber que ninguna otra cosa le habría servido para ganar más puntos con Naruto que haberse sacrificado por él. Y, no si pesar, se dio cuenta de que el plan seguía en marcha.

* * *

Un pequeño problema amenazaba con echar por la borda todos sus esfuerzos. Un problema con nombre y apellido: Sakura Haruno.

Hinata no envidiaba a la chica de pelo rosa. No creía que tuviese nada que envidiarle. Puede que poseyese una fuerza sobrehumana pero ella tenía uno de los tres dojutsus legendarios. Sakura era bonita pero Hinata no se quedaba atrás. Y además Hinata era miembro de una de las más antiguas y reconocidas familias de Konoha.

No. La envidia no la corroía. Pero le molestaba que Sakura amenazase sus planes. Se sintió como un monstruo cuando al enterarse de lo sucedido cuando fue detrás de Sasuke, lamentó por un segundo que él no la hubiese matado.

* * *

Cada día se había convertido en una lucha interna. Hinata quería vencer esos demonios que le hacían tener esos pensamientos tan crueles y que la obligaban a concebir planes maquiavélicos. Quería amar a Naruto por lo que era, no por lo que podía llegar a ser. Quería dejar atrás su codicia y sus deseos ocultos de gloria y poder. Además vivía con el miedo de que alguien supiese como era realmente. No sabía si podría soportar que Naruto también la despreciase.

* * *

Neji había muerto por protegerla. Por protegerla a ella y a Naruto. Quiso gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo. Tirarse del cabello y darse bofetadas. A pesar de desear superarle y demostrarle que ella podría ser reconocida por encima de él quería a su primo. Pero no tuvo tiempo a hacer nada de eso. Estaban en guerra. Y tenía que hacer que Naruto recuperase la cordura. Cuando él le agradeció sus palabras y la tomó de la mano supo que había avanzado un pasito más. Y ni siquiera la muerte de su primo consiguió extinguir su codicia.

* * *

Si alguien hubiese podido ver los sueños de Hinata mientras se encontraba presa en el Tsukiyomi Infinito se habría quedado muy sorprendido. Nadie se extrañaría de ver a Hinata y a Naruto juntos. Claro. Lo que sorprendería era saber que Sakura había perecido misteriosamente prácticamente al final de la guerra sin que nadie pudiese esclarecer las causas de su muerte. También verían a un Neji vivo que, junto a Hanabi, admiraban e idolatraban a Hinata por encima de todas las cosas. Ella era la máxima voz del consejo y nadie discutía su poder. Incluso Naruto, aunque Hokage, se dejaba guiar siempre por los consejos de su esposa.

Aunque todo esto no eran más que la realidad ideal de Hinata, provocada por el genjutsu. A lo mejor, aunque ganasen la guerra, Naruto jamás se enamorase de ella. O quizás pudiese curarla de su codicia y su ambición.

Era imposible de saber. Hinata se encontraba, junto con todos los demás, encerrada en un mundo de sueños e ilusiones. Naruto estaba peleando contra el más terrible enemigo hasta la fecha y era imposible predecir el desenlace.

¿Se desarrollarían las cosas de la manera que tenía planeada la dulce pero codiciosa Hinata? ¿Abandonaría alguna vez sus avariciosos sueños? ¿Descubriría alguien el oscuro pecado que habitaba detrás de su cara bonita? Algún día lo sabremos.

* * *

Hay pecados que son más fáciles de vislumbrar. La ira, la lujuria, la soberbia, la gula o la pereza. Otros, como la envidia o la avaricia pueden esconderse con más éxito. Los primeros están ligados a instintos incontrolables. Mientras que estos dos últimos pueden ser dominados si quien los posee tiene una mente lo suficientemente fría, o cuenta con la suficiente astucia como para camuflarlos. Y Hinata, quien no era la ninja más fuerte, ni tampoco la más lista, era lo suficientemente astuta como para esconder tras un manto de dulzura y timidez una codicia desmedida. Ella no la había pedido ni buscado. Siempre creyó poseer lo suficiente. Pero tras años de desprecio, de abandono, de ser considerada un estorbo inútil al que, finalmente, acabarían por relegar a un segundo plano, la condujeron a desarrollar una extraña necesidad de acapararlo todo. Quería el amor de Naruto y su completa atención. Pero también poder doblegar a aquellos que una vez la habían menospreciado. Quería tener lo que pretendían quitarle y que fuese suyo y de nadie más. Deseaba ser amada y visible a los ojos de los demás. Y la única forma de obtenerlo era obteniendo todo lo que nunca nadie habría creído que pudiese tener.

Hinata tenía razón en una cosa. No existe nadie completamente blanco ni completamente negro. Y la avaricia era la oscura mancha la aparentemente pura alma de la chica de ojos plateados. Una mancha que parecía poner en peligro su cordura y que tal vez ni siquiera el amor de Naruto conseguiría hacer desaparecer.

Hinata había pecado.

Hinata Hyoga era una avariciosa.

* * *

Notas:

Ufff… Que mal, que mal. No lo he hecho nada bien. Pero junto con la gula la avaricia era el otro pecado que no quería que me tocase. He intentado hacer a una Hinata que si bien, es avariciosa, no es que su forma de ser sea totalmente fachada… Pero creo que no lo he conseguido del todo. He pensado en retirarme pero luego he dicho… Venga! Por probar que no quede… Esperamos que este fic no se convierta en un auténtico pecado para la literatura jajajaja.

Saludoooos! =)


End file.
